


Тайна

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хакса болела спина. Даже нет, не просто болела – пылала огнём. От боли темнело в глазах. Он едва находил силы держаться прямо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна

У Хакса болела спина. Даже нет, не просто болела — пылала огнём. От боли темнело в глазах. Он едва находил силы держаться прямо. Дел было по горло, и Хакс не мог позволить себе отлёживаться — после уничтожения Старкиллера всё трещало по швам. Генерал всего пару раз в день успевал уединиться в уборной, чтобы вколоть себе обезболивающее, самое мощное, которое смог найти.

И как назло, как раз в этот момент туда вошёл Кайло Рен. Вот принесла же нелёгкая! Хакс не видел магистра с того злосчастного дня, когда его пришлось вытаскивать с гибнущей планеты. Генерал был бы рад не видеть его вообще никогда, а не то что в такой неловкой ситуации — согнувшись от боли, он застыл с автоматическим шприцем в руке, так и не вонзив иглу в вену.

— Что это у вас, генерал? — глухо спросил Рен из-под шлема. 

— Ничего, - ответил Хакс, убирая шприц. — Я уже ухожу. Не буду вам мешать.

Но Кайло загораживал проход к двери. Чтобы выйти, нужно было протиснуться справа либо слева от него. Хакс невольно остановился, затем шагнул влево, к стене. Кайло тоже сдвинулся влево, не пропуская его. Хакс на это и надеялся — проход справа стал шире, и он хотел юркнуть туда. Но спину снова прожёг приступ боли, и генерал упал бы, если бы Кайло не подхватил его. 

— Не лгите мне, генерал. Я могу узнать правду и без вашего согласия. Вам это прекрасно известно. 

— В шприце обезболивающее, — нехотя ответил Хакс. — Я сорвал спину, когда вытаскивал вас со Старкиллера. В отличие от некоторых, мне некогда отлёживаться в камере с бактой. А сейчас отпустите меня, магистр. У меня масса срочных дел. 

Но Кайло не спешил разжимать руки. Сквозь жёсткую ткань мундира Хакс ощутил, как пальцы магистра пробежались по его позвоночнику, остановились чуть выше поясницы, и по спине вдруг потянуло холодком. В звонкой тишине вдруг раздался короткий щелчок — это встал на место сместившийся позвонок. Хакс с трудом сдержал крик, но боль уже медленно отступала.

— Почему вы это сделали? — удивлённо спросил он, когда Кайло его отпустил. — Вам же…

— А вы почему меня вытащили? — ответил Рен вопросом на вопрос. 

Хакс молчал. Он даже под жестокими пытками не смог бы объяснить Рену, да что там Рену, даже самому себе, почему не бросил там эту треклятую драную ворону, не бросил, даже когда в позвоночнике что-то хрустнуло, и при каждом шаге его прожигало резкой болью.   
Кайло тоже не смог бы объяснить, почему сейчас воспользовался способностью Светлой стороны Силы, чтобы избавить от боли эту высокомерную сволочь. Он медленно снял шлем. 

Похоже, у них появилась маленькая личная тайна.


End file.
